


We Could Be A Movie

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Does This Even Have A Plot? I don't Know, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is A Fool For Tony Stark, They Are So Fucking Obvious, Tony Stark Is A Fool For Steve Rogers, i just wanted some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: Tony is running in the snow in clothes that are definitely not winter appropriate with an awfully wrapped gift for Steve. Steve is leaving for an indefinite time and Tony shouldn't have fallen asleep but he did so there he is, running and cursing himself, just to see Steve one last time.And yes, it's as cliché as it can possibly get between two high school students who have been pining for each other since the day they met.





	We Could Be A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday. I'm turning 19 and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to post some stony fluff for once. 
> 
> And I wanted to write fluff so much that I am not sure there is even a good plot here, if any at all. Just fluff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, I have no idea if train windows even open, at least in the US, but it was important for this, so... if they don't open, they really had to. For the sake of stony.)

Tony’s boots sunk in snow in an attempt at running fast. He panted harder than ever before in his life as he tried to run fast enough to arrive at the train station in time. From time to time he almost fell with his face in the freezing snow. From time to time he almost decided to slow down or stop altogether. But then, from time to time, he looked down at the wrapped gift in his hands and thought of Steve and he just ran faster. No way in hell would Tony miss Steve’s departure, the chance to say goodbye (for now, he’d be back) and give him something he knew would make Steve smile.

Tony sprinted for half an hour in the cold of December, in a slim long sleeved shirt and some old, torn at the knees jeans. By the middle of his path Tony wondered why in the hell did he not get a jacket or a warmer shirt on the way out. Then he remembered the hurry he was in. Yeah, that made sense. Next time, if there was a next time, Tony needed to get his shit together and be ready in time. Try not to fall asleep after 24 hours awake, building something he did not recognize when he woke up in the morning. Tony sighed and just ran.

There were 10 minutes to spare for the train to arrive and leave when Tony arrived at the platform. At the sight of Steve, in the middle of all their friends, smiling and laughing, the cold of winter that had attached itself to Tony’s bones disappeared. The sun came out and it was summer again.

Tony breathed in and out, holding the gift tightly against his chest, and started walking towards Steve. In a lucky strike Steve looked right in Tony’s direction and their eyes met. If Tony wasn’t already looking absurd in his so not winter friendly clothes and in his already disarray state of mind, he looked mad as his heart skipped a few (long) beats and smiled, a toothy grin, at Steve. Steve’s bright blue eyes widened (Tony liked to imagine they did for very good reasons, but it was most certainly out of surprise) and he cocked his head to the side with a shy smile, examining Tony.

Once they were face to face the group of friends that surrounded Steve was and it was just the two of them. Even Mrs. Rogers was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they were gone, but when Steve and Tony were together they usually just saw each other. Like the moon and the sun in the sky were alone together, no stars burning bright around them.

“Where’s your jacket, Tony? You’ll catch a cold in this weather.” Steve looked Tony up and down and when their eyes met once again, the worry was clear in Steve’s eyes. Tony blushed and coughed, thanking God for the cold outside as a plausible excuse for the pink in his cheeks.

“Uh… I forgot it.”

“You forgot it? Did you leave home in a hurry?”

Tony managed to blush even more, this time in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I fell asleep in the workshop and when I woke up I had to get ready as fast as I could.” Anxiety spiked inside Tony as the sight of Steve’s arched eyebrow. “Don’t think I forgot when you’d be leaving. I would never forget this. I just worked too many hours and then I fell asleep for-“

“It’s okay, Tony.”, Steve was smiling. The sweet smile he only had for Tony but that Tony was too oblivious to see. “I understand. You’re here now. That’s what matters. Oh, and here, take it.”

Steve took off his dark blue scarf from around his neck and draped it over Tony’s shoulders, wrapping it around his neck, leaving Tony as cosy and warm as possible.

“W-What are you doing? You’ll be cold and get pneumonia or something. You’re crazy!”

“Don’t worry, I have another scarf in my bag. Keep it, Tony. I’m serious. You only have this thin layer of clothes while I have more. Keep it.”

Tony observed at Steve, the seriousness of his face and the clear perseverance of his eyes. He couldn’t say no, so instead he nodded and watched Steve smile victorious, stepping a few inches away, hands back in his pockets to keep warm.

“So… are you ready to leave Brooklyn for a while?”

Steve shrugged, looking at the train tracks beside them. “No, not really.”, and Steve was being honest like he hadn’t been with anyone else but Bucky. “ I don’t know how long I’ll be away from home, from you… from all of you. If I don’t return before the end of high school, then for sure I won’t know when I’ll see you again. I’ll be off to God knows where in the army.”

“We’ll visit you. Every time we can, we’ll go to you. Even on weekends. We can’t bring Brooklyn, but… we can try.” Tony forced a reassuring smile, his heart aching at the clear pain and longing in Steve’s face.

“Yeah… It’s not a permanent goodbye.”

“Exactly! We’ll all be together again. You can’t get rid of us that fast and easy, Rogers. We still got a whole lot to embarrass you for. Clint, Bucky and I have a whole life long plan for you.”

Finally, Steve laughed with his head down. For a split second, between Steve’s giggles that got a fierce hold on Tony’s heart, Tony could almost hear faint sobs. However, when Steve looked up to meet Tony’s eyes, no tears ran down his cheeks, even if his eyes seemed definitely shinier.

“I won’t forget that, Tony.”

“Good.” Tony looked down at his arms and quickly extended his (very poorly, now that he actually looked at it) gift to Steve. “For you to remember.”

“Tony… You shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I should have and did. Sorry for the shitty wrapping that I did, but you know… I was in a hurry.” Steve didn’t seem to have been listening at a word Tony said as he smiled fondly at the wrapped box in his hands. “Steve?”

“I love it. I mean – I’m sure I’ll love it.” Steve blushed and Tony smiled brightly.

“Do you like the Captain America wrapping paper, though?”

Steve laughed. “Of course, Tony, it’s your favourite super hero…”

“Yeah, it’s mine, but it’s not yours.”

Steve shook his head, gazing straight at Tony, as if he had nothing to hide, as if Tony wasn’t scared to show it to Steve and also see it all in him. Tony’s heart fastened and he swallowed dry.

“If he’s your favourite hero so is he mine. When you see greatness and goodness in someone they must be just like that: worthy.”

Tony wanted to say _Just like you are_ but his mouth didn’t move and both boys just stood there, looking at each other. No one dared to speak, perhaps say some last words that would make Steve’s distance easier to bear for both of them. The only noise came from the people around them and from the train arriving. Both stared at the train and when their attention was back on each other whatever cosiness and amusement they had just moments before was gone. The sadness of reality settled in. Steve seemed smaller than he already was and Tony seemed to slowly back away from the whole thing. It hurt more than they thought it would.

“I guess it’s time…”, Tony murmured, giving Steve a ghost of a smile. He was trying to make it easier, but it was hard for Tony as well.

“Yeah… I’ll miss you, Tony.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Steve.”

However, they already missed each other while standing right there. Steve couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Tony against himself, hiding his face in Tony’s neck (and the scarf Steve gave him) and breathing in home for the last time in a while. Steve would never say it aloud, though.

Tony froze in Steve’s arms, eyes burning with unshed tears, until he closed them, keeping the tears locked in place and hugged Steve back, basking in his warmth.

“Steve, honey, it’s time to go…” It was Mrs. Rogers and Tony was quick to step away from Steve, looking at his mom with a brightening smile, before looking at Steve. Take it all in, Tony, because it would be a while till you laid eyes on him away.

Steve nodded at Tony and picked his bag, holding on to his gift with the other arm. Steve tried his best not to look back and so he didn’t. Inside the train Sarah looked at Steve with a small smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. Forcing a smile, Steve quickly put his bag away and sad down with Tony’s present in his lap.

He looked at it, at the awful wrapping paper with Captain America all over it and smile. He passed his hands over it and quickly unwrapped it to find a light wooden box with his name engraved on it. Steve’s heart sped up at the sight of the box. With shaking hands, he opened it and Steve was staring at different types of charcoal to sketch and different types of sketch pencils. All of them were in mint condition, the highest quality because, of course, Tony would only give him the best. The need to smack Tony on the back of his head and remind him of their initial conversation on buying expensive gifts grew on Steve and, yet, he also wanted to simply thank him.

The sadness quickly drained away from Steve as he held on to the wooden box. Smiling a little too much like a fool Steve looked out the window to still find Tony at the station, with his eyes closed and seeming to drown in the scarf Steve gave him, fists tightly in the fabric.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, like a big bang in his chest, a pool of want and need and longing in his stomach, and a realization like the start of an engine. In fact, the train’s engine started up and Steve jumped to his feet.

“Steve, what are you do-“

Steve opened the window with all of his strength, which wasn’t much, and shouted with a full on smile: “Tony!” Tony looked up, eyes shining bright with tears. “I’m in love with you!” It was like Steve could breathe anew, a fresh, purer air. Everything had changed.

Tony turned to stone, eyes locked on Steve that slowly moved away. A deafening sound filled his ears that became Steve’s screams of love. Like a bolt of energy ran through Tony’s body, he ran to the edge of the platform, with the same full blown smile Steve gave him, and he yelled: “I’m in love with you, too!”

Both started to laugh, out of breath, completely foreign to their surrounding world as they suddenly had stepped into another and they breathed ecstasy there.

 

 

 


End file.
